DEVI8
by trixipixie
Summary: Ichigo retreats to the recesses of his own mind and Rukia has to get him out. But how will Hichigo take to the third wheel.MATURE EXPLICIT LEMONS may be a ooc for some people.. reluctant sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**I ****do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow! here's the first of two**

**Requested pairing and Story Concept by Deviant Hollow- DH likes a DOMINANT/FORCEFUL and POSSESSIVE Ichigo so this may be a little OOC for some people**

Ichigo retreats to the recesses of his own mind and Rukia has to get him out. But how will Hichigo take to the third wheel.

A/N-this one and sex pistol were supposed to go up Sept 24.. But i'm really liking them and I can't wait so I will put out a chapter a week for the next 3 weeks.

for fanfic and non-fanfic smexiness please visit me - http : / trixipixi dot wordpress dot com / (just take out the spaces)

* * *

**Devi8**

Chapter one - Over the Edge

.

Ichigo had a scowl on his face, that wasn't anything new but the boy at his feet with a bloody nose was.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, grabbing his fisted hand.

He had bumped Rukia after staring at her while they walked home from school. The boy was from across the city from Morerei High School, he was looking a for fight and he got one.

He had laughed when Rukia's books flew from her hands but Ichigo's fist to his face dropped him faster than the books.

"Say excuse me." Ichigo growled not hearing Rukia. "Say it!"

"Excuse me," the boy whimpered not wanting to be hit again. He was several inches taller than Ichigo but you couldn't tell with him on his knees holding his nose.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

The boy scrambled to his feet running away.

Ichigo turned to grab Rukia's hand but she was nowhere to be seen.

x

"Why'd you run off like that?" Ichigo stormed in the Kurosaki house.

"Why'd you hit him?" Rukia swirled around angrily.

Karin put down her magazine, sighing heavily and walking upstairs.

"He bumped you, and I didn't like how he was looking at your ass."

"Shh." Rukia looked up the stairs, feeling bad they had run Karin off. "It was an accident."

"No! It wasn't! Those Morerei assholes do shit like that all the time."

"You can't keep doing things like that!" She looked up into his very angry light brown eyes, she wasn't afraid though. She was happy he cared so much, just not the way he chose to show it sometimes.

Ichigo had been fired up and angrier than usual the last few months. He was also being quite possessive of Rukia. Which on many levels, Rukia loved.

He only seemed to relax when Rukia was near him but heaven help the man who looked at her petite frame too lustfully or who in any way hurt her.

"When they learn some manners then I'll stop. I'm not gonna let ANYONE get away with hurting you!"

"Oh, Ichigo." she reached up, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Ichigo calmed immediately with her soft petite hand on his skin, he warmed him from the inside, rolling his cheek into her palm, his eyes closing relishing the feel of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The rain was pouring but the Hollows didn't stop coming.

Ichigo had lost sight of Rukia and Renji, as he ran frantically thru the trees. The night sky only illuminated when the lightning flashed.

He had to get finished with the Hollow in his sights and go find Rukia; she'd be pissed, saying that she didn't need his help but he didn't care.

"Hold it right there!" Ichigo slid to a stop standing proudly as rain pounded around them, he pointed Zangetsu at the huge hollow.

It turned laughing as a slash appeared through it. It began to fade.

"What's so funny? Do you like dying?" Ichigo stepped back, the cut to the hollow came so fast it didn't have time to protect itself. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the Hollow.

"No." A metallic cough seeming to come from the hideous creature. " My job is ...done. My debt repaid getting you here away from...I can only imagine how much fun Ra'Boem is having with the cute little shinigami. He was always such a ladies man. And he's been after that one for weeks."

The hollow disappeared cackling.

_Rukia_

_._

Rukia ran thru the thick wall of trees, laughter booming behind her. She was frantic. He was so small, but it was a lie, a lure and she had fallen for it like a rookie.

The smaller Hollow that Ichigo had left her with had grown to almost three times it size when Rukia was set to dispel it. Now it pursued her ruthlessly.

No matter what she hit the hollow with, it just kept coming and it... it...

She couldn't believe it.. What it had tried to do to her. She pulled the top of her kimono that had been ripped open, closed. She shook her head to try to free herself from the thought, it was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

The trees broke open to a clearing, rain pelting her heavily again.

Rukia didn't stop running though, heading across the clearing to the other-side for more cover.

Suddenly, out of the darkness-

"Gotcha, little one!"

Rukia stopped short, tentacles waving in front of her blocking her way.

The huge misshapen Hollow, Ra'Boem was in front of her.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. Its wide mouth opened, huge slimy tongue flailing.

Rukia raised Sode no Shirayuki, but tentacles swooped from behind her wrapping around her waists and arms.

The thick tendrils slipped up her chest opening her kimono.

Rukia's scream was drowned out a roll of thunder, that rumbled in the sky like an angry growl.

"Stop it! Stop!" Rukia shouted in protest, her rain-soaked hair falling into her eyes.

That didn't deter the lecherous assault of the gigantic hollow. A cruel ugly smile spread across the large mouth as he brought his new toy closer to his parted swollen slimy lips.

Tentacles slid over Rukia, invading her clothes. Her faced darkened realizing what it intended to do. Their earlier encounter that night was what she had feared.

Her kimono already torn was fully ripped from her torso as nubby tendrils slid up the legs of her hakama, wrapping tight around her legs prying them open and others slid up to the juncture between her legs.

"Rukia!" Renji ran into the clearing seeing the half-dressed Rukia; his face reddening. Stunned for a moment, seeing Rukia's bare chest; her pert breasts visible and bouncing lightly as she was jostled and rubbed by the tentacled Hollow.

Renji's body responded automatically, his cock stiffening. His face reddening as he locked eyes with Rukia for a moment. She looked away, closing her eyes squirming in grips of the long appendages.

Ichigo entered the clearing right behind Renji looking up seeing Rukia,topless, her eyes closed, bound, being molested, by the tentacles slowly twirling around her now immobile body.

A huge tentacle flew through the darkness, hitting Renji and knocking him into the tree.

Ichigo's jaw tightened. All he could see was red, and Rukia's pleading face

"Let go of her you monster!"

"Who? This little piece of meat? I have plans for her. Out of my way boy!" A tentacle flew at him.

Ichigo dodged.

"PUT RUKIA DOWN NOW!"

"Ho, ho I see... Is this little sweet one.." Ra'Boem stroked Rukia's breasts with his tentacle. Rukia moaned trying not to look at Ichigo as he did it. "Is she yours?"

"YES!" Ichigo's arms were stiff with anger, his tone savage.

Rukia shuddered hearing Ichigo's booming voice over the rain. Ra'Boem mistook it as a sign she was enjoying him, tentacles sliding over her crotch.

Outraged, Ichigo flew into the rain filled night sky, waving Zangetsu viciously cutting the tentacles that had Rukia bound.

"ARRRGHGHH!" Ra'Boem howled in pain. "Why, you little bastard!"

Rukia was falling to the ground, Ichigo caught her easily yanking the dying tendrils from her and holding her tightly to his chest.

"Ichigo!" Rukia wrapped her arms around him with one arm, her chest to his, but holding up her zanpakutou against the hollow.

Dozens of tentacles swarmed at Ichigo and Rukia, smaller ones crept almost unseen heading to Rukia's ankle to try to retrieve her.

Ichigo shunpoed out of reach, but another set grabbed Rukia out of no where yanking her from Ichigo's arms as a yet another set plowed into Ichigo's back knocking him to the ground.

Rukia's body soaked with rain, slipped from the tentacles and she fell.

Renji shook the cobwebs from his head seeing Rukia plummeting to the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said shunpoing as she landed in his arms. He looked down at her chest, she quickly covered herself. "Ahh sorry." he said looking straight ahead of himself wide-eyed and worried. Barely dodging another set of tentacles trying to come for Rukia.

"Howl!" Zabimaru extended slashing the approaching arms.

Ra'Boem seeing he wouldn't get what he wanted easily, sank into the shadows.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Renji said still not looking down at her as he began to remove his kimono to cover her.

"Get your hands off her, Renji!" Ichigo shouted shunpoing besides Rukia and pushing Renji back.

"I'm just trying to help Ichigo, she's my friend too."

"Get you hands off her!" Ichigo glared stepping in front of Renji and taking off his kimono and putting it on Rukia.

"Ichigo, please." Rukia began.

"You think you two fucking losers can stop me!. I'M RA'BOEM! I GET WHAT I WANT AND I WANT HER!"

"SHE'S MINE!" Ichigo shouted, standing in the front of Rukia. "I'D FIGHT YOU FOREVER IF I HAD TOO! BUT YOU"LL NEVER HAVE HER!"

"Ho, ho thats a great idea brat!"

Ra'Boem flew from the shadow of the trees, tentacles waving. He had seemed to grow even larger in size.

Ichigo held Rukia to his side as he and Renji stood ready.

Suddenly, Renji feel to his knees grabbing his belly.

"What the-?"

"Renji?" Rukia looked across Ichigo at Renji.

"Renji! What's wrong?" Ichigo shouted looking at his fallen friend.

Renji pulled back his hand seeing blood "What?"

Ichigo looked at Ra'Boem who was cackling stilling waving his arms.

Faintly, Ichigo heard it, whizzing noises. He grabbed Renji by the collar and holding Rukia tight to him he shunpoed further back, then again.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia's worried voice had Ichigo's attention. He looked down at her then at what **she** was looking at; several spikes like the one that had hit Renji, were sticking out of him. One in his chest, two at the side of his abdomen and several in his upper thigh.

"Wha-" Ichigo reached for the protrusion. All color drained from his face, his vision blurring, he couldn't breathe. The last thing he heard was Rukia shouting his name.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia paced anxiously in the back room of Urahara Shoten.

"You're pacing is not necessary for the completion of my current task." Kisuke Urahara said causally looking up at Rukia under the brim of his hat as he finished his calculations.

Before Rukia could retort Yoruichi Shihouin, who was sitting next to him, kicked him in the head.

"Just hurry up, Kisuke." she looked up smiling apologetically at Rukia. Rukia nodded in thanks and kept pacing, now wringing her hands.

_That night in the rain they were pursued by Ra'Boem and Renji, too was fading even though he did his best to help Rukia carry Ichigo's body._

_Ra'Boem was right on them, about to make another attempt to take Rukia when a kido spell from Yoruichi flew at the Hollow driving it off._

_Yoruichi helped Rukia bring to two men back to Urahara's._

Renji was leaning in the doorway now, shirtless, his lower abdomen wrapped tightly. He too was waiting to see what Urahara had planned.

"Ok," Kisuke pounded the desk with his hand dramatically, then stood. "Now we all know that our dear Ichigo has been unconscious for several days now. His body is healed from the poison and gashes left by the hollows thorns, but he's still unconscious. My investigation found that the tentacles were covered in some sort of poison, that seems to still be affecting him. So we have to find a way to bring him back. This would be a simple thing, if the accident had happened when he was in his human form but in his spirit form this has created more challenges, all of which I'm happy to say I've found a way to conquer."

Rukia beamed, relief filling her, hearing those word. They had all been quite alarmed when all Orihime's healing could do was fix Ichigo's body but not wake him.

"And that's where you come to you, my dear Rukia."

"Me?"

.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Guest

**I ****do**** not own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow! **

**Story Concept from Deviant Hollow**

Ichigo retreats to the recesses of his own mind and Rukia has to get him out. But how will Hichigo take to the third wheel.

* * *

**DEVI8**

**Chapter 2 Welcome guest**

Ururu had everything prepared. Kisuke, the smiling blond genius he was, was ready to try a new experiment, using Rukia as a guinea pig. However, Rukia didn't care she wanted Ichigo back.

Ichigo was laid out on a futon. The bandages that had covered him the first two nights were gone. Now just his bare chest visible, blankets covered him from the waist down.

Rukia walked in the dimly lit room, wearing a short clingy gown. She felt the need to cover herself. Her skin chilled, goose pimpled, her nipples hard.

Renji was still avoiding her since the awkward exchange in the woods, seeing her dressed so seductively didn't help and he went outside.

Kisuke drooled a bit, looking at her pert breasts from the corner of his eyes.

"Do I really have to wear this Urahara-san?" She stroked her arm nervously averting his leering gaze.

Yoruichi, in her feline form, shook her head sitting between the two futons.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san it is necessary." Kisuke stood straight, his head up proudly though is mouth was still covered by his fan. "Ichigo will see you in what you are currently wearing."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

"We want it to be as provocative as possible, to pull him from whatever may be keeping him locked away. No one would be able to resist such a beautiful woman as you."

He turned bending down, almost nose to nose with her.

"He does like you in things like this, doesn't he? Hmmm…. Or does he prefer you ...nude?"

Behind his fan, Kisuke licked his lips.

Rukia blushed turning her head.

"AAAGGGHH!" Kisuke screamed grabbing his ankle. "Oh, Yoruichi... I forgot you were there." He looked sheepishly down at the black cat, as she sheathed her claws, blood rising on his ankle.

"I'll forget about you tonight..." she said, her heavy voice full of malice, her head held high as she turned her back to him.

"Ahh, Yoruichi-san that's no way to be... its all for science!" he said, squatting down besides her, sweating a little. He reached to rub her behind her ear, but got such a deadly glare, he pulled his hand back for fear of being scratched again. Or worse.

Rukia, still blushing, lay down, covering herself in the futon next to Ichigo. She looked over at him; his jaw set his face scowling even now.

_Oh, Ichigo. Finally, it's my turn to save you._

"Now, you'll have to be on guard for Ichigo's inner hollow." Kisuke continued seeing he'd get no where with Yoruichi. "We don't know how the poison may be affecting him and from what Ichigo has told me, even on a good day, he's not too cooperative."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo had avoided the questions whenever she had asked about his inner hollow. She had tried to help him understand she loved him regardless. Still, he remained silent and she didn't push the subject.

Kisuke had a small orange device that looked like an oozing suction cup made out of jelly; it glistened in the light. It almost looked as if it were moving, alive, breathing. He placed it in the middle of Ichigo's head, then one at bit larger on his chest.

He reached for Rukia, with another set. A sly grin on his face.

"I'll do it." Rukia said plainly, seeing the not so hidden gleam in his eye.

Kisuke could hear Yoruichi giggling behind him. Scowling, he continued with his set up.

Rukia took the device, inspecting it. It rolled in her hand. It was cold, slick, yet sticky though it left no residue.

They rolled on their side of their own accord. Rukia held them close to her face, studying them.

They each turned over revealing what looked like a small eyeball, which stared up in wonder at her.

"What?" Rukia was about to the throw them, but Urahara had her hand before she could.

"Do you need help?" he smiled warmly.

"But they looked at me?"

"I imagine they did." He said matter of factly. He held her shoulder softly as she placed the two devices in the corresponding places on her body, as Ichigo's.

Kisuke helped her lay back.

"Alright, Rukia, it's going to seem like you're like falling and in a sense you will be. Just bear with it. It shouldn't last too long. This should take you into Ichigo inner world."

"SHOULD!"

"Will, will." He said assuredly, waving his hands. "I'm fairly sure." He continued under his breath. "Once in, you have to find him and free him from whatever is keeping him there and not letting him come back."

Rukia tilted her head at Kisuke's choice of words. _Letting_ him come back.

"The type poison that hollow used could have done many things. You have to find out what it is."

Rukia nodded confidently, ready to go.

"Now, the bad news."

"What?" She sat up on her elbows, eyes wide.

"You can't stay in there forever. You have to stay about your business. You only have three hours or so."

"Or so?" Rukia was tiring of Kisuke not so sound calculations. He handed her a watched or at least it looked like a watch but it was made out of the same material the suction cups were made of.

"Yes. I've never actually tried this before, but it should work." He tapped his folded fan to his chin looking over the control box that the monitors each of them were connected too.

"Urahara?"

"What? What other choice do we have?" He shrugged apologetically.

He was right. Rukia sighed in agreement, laying back down.

"What if I can't find him by then?"

"You have to." He looked at her, his eyes somber; his voice was serious, stern.

Kisuke's eyes cut to the foot of Ichigo's futon. It just wasn't to keep his body warm that he was under the blankets. The poison had begun rotting way at his spiritual body. Kisuke and Yoruichi had seen it as it erupted on the sole of Ichigo's foot just hours before. It was hard to keep monitoring it, since Rukia wouldn't leave Ichigo's side but at the speed it was spreading, it was likely halfway up his calf by now.

"Alright… ready?" Kisuke asked, a confident smile in his voice again, looking at the two young lovers.

Rukia nodded.

Yoruichi's deep feline voice was suddenly in Rukia's ear, counting backwards.

"100... 99... 98... 97..."

Rukia turned away from Ichigo staring at the ceiling, breathing deep.

This had to work. It had to. She felt nothing though.

"75... 74... 73... 72..."

She looked around the room, Yoruichi's golden eyes on her still counting Kisuke at the controls watching a small monitor.

She couldn't feel anything. Was it working? She wanted to ask Kisuke but her mouth, her lips felt heavy.

Her eyelids closed like blinds being slowly pulled down over a window. Her limbs felt like they were full of warm wet sand that was slowly falling down a long drain.

"18 …..." Yoruichi's voice began to drag. Each word elongated into a mile of syllables.

"Fiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveee..." Deeper and longer, the words came almost like there was no end in sight.

The sensation of being dragged into the depths of the earth, started at the pit of Rukia's stomach. Then the feeling something was pulling on her spine, down the drain with the rest of the sand that was her body.

Then like the recoil of a rubber band, an abrupt snap, she was yanked violently down, down, down, and down, faster and faster.

Everything was dark, still static. However, she was still moving. Or was she? It was hard to tell.

Rukia squinted in the darkness trying to turn; there was a light in the distance, rushing up to her like a freight train. She tried to move, stop herself, get some bearing but her body was still heavy. She tried to scream but her lungs felt thick, full they were full of water.

She rushed faster and faster to the light.

Suddenly she broke through, blinded. She felt her body slow almost instantly to a halt. She gasped for air.

x

Hichigo sat on a roof in the sea of buildings. His yellow eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, watching the storm in the distance that had be building over the last few hours. He hadn't visited the site, yet. At the rate the tempest was growing, he wouldn't have to _go_ anywhere.

"I'll give him a bit longer to…" Hichigo stopped sniffing the air, his face softened. "Mmm..Rukia." His voice was low husky as he said her name. His eyes closed imaging her. "Now who let her in?"

His eyes searched the skies of his inner kingdom.

"Hmmm…" He rolled his tongue around in his mouth smiling, as he stood. "She smells delicious."

He looked back at the storm. "He wouldn't mind if I had a little taste…After all, she did take the time to visit."

x

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

She felt sick for a moment, disorientated. However, she didn't have time for that. She held her stomach taking several breaths and standing up tall. She surveyed her surroundings.

Blue. Blue…The sky? She opened her eyes wide, and then rubbed them looking again.

It _was_ the sky... and clouds, but they were traveling... sideways?

Rukia turned; her feet were cold on something slick. She looked down able to see right up her own dress.

Mirrored floors? No, the mirrored window of a building. She looked around trying to get her bearings, her eyes focusing, trying to take everything in.

She was standing on the side of a building in the middle of several other hundred, maybe thousands of buildings.

_Is this Ichigo's inner world? The buildings on their sides….. _She smiled to herself._ Actually, this explains a lot._

"Well, Well what do we have here?" The squealing metallic growl of "the horse" came from above Rukia.

She looked up the building she was on seeing Hichigo. She froze, transfixed a moment.

She had never been this close to him. He looked exactly like Ichigo, only cruel, devious. His skin and hair as stark white as his shinigami kimono. His yellow eyes shown out of the blackness around them like flames. He was staring down at her, his hands casually in the pockets of his white hakama. A cold arrogant smirk painted on his face.

"Welcome to my humble abode..."he smiled malicious and lewd, never letting his eyes leave her.

"You? Where -..." Before she could finish he was gone.

"Now is that any tone to have when you visiting someone's home?" he said low and snarling, his lips brushing her ear, right behind her. His voice sent a charge up her spine.

She turned backing away quickly, her skin prickling.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her fists clinched ready for a fight.

Hichigo looked up as if contemplating. "Around."

He tried to block her view of the storm in the distance.

"Take me to-"

"I'd rather talk about us." He said behind her again, his hands on the flare of her hips.

"There is no us!" She turned angrily pulling away again.

"There could be." Once again, he was behind her, his voice hungry, lusty. "Im exactly like him, but so much more.. so much better. **_At everything_**."

Her stomach fluttered as she hesitated a moment.

He was so fast, she barely noticed him moving.

She reached for her zanpakutou, only then remembering how poorly dressed for battle she was.

"Hmph. This is my house. I don't allow any weapons except this one.." He pulled out Zangetsu. "Or this one." He grabbed his crotch sticking out his tongue wriggling it obscenely at her.

Rukia grimaced turning away in disgust.

"Oh, don't play shy now." He cut off her retreat appearing in front of her this time, looming over her. "I've seen you in the middle of the night, shameless, sweaty, moaning, doing things you wouldn't want your friends to know about. "

She froze, her face red.

"I've seem your head bobbing between his legs swallowing him like you hadn't eaten in days; or on all fours, wiggling that cute little ass, begging for him." He watched her squirm in her skin at his words. "And spread eagle under him, writhing and crying softly for more."

He smirked, stroking her shoulder, his smile widened feeling her skin was hot.

She jerked away, but still unable to move out of that spot.

"Don't act like you don't see me… in the middle of the night when he's fucking you."

Rukia shivered visibly at the words, his voice, his presence always right on her no matter where she turned. Heat rose throughout her body. Her mound flooded, realizing that he had been watching them.

"You see me…" He continued.

She looked up at him unable to turn away. Hichigo's stare burned into her as he continued.

"You see me ... recognize me. Right behind his eyes ….You **_want_** me…"

"Shut up!" She turned to run, confused a moment. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Denial's so unattractive... you're too good for that Rukia." He was behind her again; his hand gripped the curve of her waist. "I know how you **_really_** like it." He pulled her roughly against his body, grinding his erect member into her.

"Stop it!" She shouted turning to face him. "Rikujoukourou!"

Six shafts of light appeared around Hichigo's midsection. Rukia didn't wait for banter or a counter attack as she shunpoed away shouting for Ichigo.

She could hear Hichigo laughing behind her.

"That bitch." Hichigo said smiling, easily breaking the kido spell that had virtually no power in this realm. "That's why I like her."

He looked over his shoulder; the storm surged then died back to its previous rate. Could Ichigo feel Rukia?

"I do so hate to rush my meals, but I'll have to make this fast..." Hichigo said taking off in pursuit of Rukia.

x

_Ichigo had lost sight of Rukia and Renji, as he ran frantically through the trees. The night sky only illuminated when the lightning flashed. _

_He could hear her over the rain, over the booming thunder. Rukia, crying moaning._

_His foot hurt, the rain wouldn't let up. He had to get to her. Had he been here before. He kept running._

_He ran through the trees to the clearing._

_Shock jolted him to his core._

_"Rukia!"_

_"Now you'll see how a **real** man pleases a woman." Ra'Boem shouted, lightening flashing behind him._

_"Rukia…" _

_Tentacles sprung up from the ground like mutant roots, engulfing Ichigo, covering his mouth as he tried to cry out._

_Rukia hung suspended before him. Her arms over her head, rain poured on her naked body. Her face was red; Ichigo could see it even though the dark covered everything._

_Tentacles slithered up her body wrapping around her ankles gradually pulling her legs open._

_Ichigo's eyes widened in panic, as the rain pounded his face, rage building in him. His mouth opened shouting curses that went unheard over the tentacles that covered his face, holding his head steady to watch the violation._

_Rukia moaned helplessly. Ra'Boem's maniacal laugh mingled with the thunder as the foreign appendages began to slowly enter her. _

_"RUKIIIIIIAAAAAAA!"_

X

Rukia stopped dead.

_Ichigo._

She could feel him. But, it was faint, frantic. She smiled turning, but she was lost in a maze of buildings and halls.

Hichigo had to be watching her, waiting.

She didn't have time for this. She had to get to higher ground. But still stay out of sight. She checked her time, already an hour lost.

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Sport

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow! **

**Requested pairing and Story Concept by Deviant Hollow- DH likes a DOMINANT/FORCEFUL and POSSESSIVE Ichigo so this may be a little OOC for some people**

Sorry for the delay but here it is...

* * *

**Devi8**

**chapter 3 – Sport**

**.**

_Ichigo stood in the pouring rain. His mind blank for a moment. He shook his head looking around._

_**I- I remember this …**_

_His head was pounding, he couldn't feel his legs, the dull throbbing pain that had started in his foot has climbed to his abdomen._

_**Rukia.**_

_He was looking around for she and Renji. He had lost sight of them. He began running. His eyes searching the darkness. Something was wrong. Something in the rain, about the rain was familiar._

_Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it._

_He just knew he had to run, run find Rukia. But... he stopped again scanning the darkness. Something was wrong. Pain rose like a shot up from the sole of his foot to his waist. He grabbed his side. It hurt so much. Like something eating at him._

_He only felt it when he stopped when he tried to clear his mind. So he ran._

_He had to find Rukia. He could hear her up ahead. He was close._

_Ichigo stopped looking over his shoulder back. Into the darkness. Pain throbbed through him._

_Rukia shouted louder. She needed him. He had to hurry. He ran through the trees. _

_The night sky only illuminated when the lightning flashed. _

_He could hear Rukia over the rain, over the booming thunder. Rukia, crying moaning._

_He looked behind him again. He winced in pain the throbbing creeping up his chest fast. The rain wouldn't let up. He had to get to her. _

_He ran through the trees to the clearing..._

_x_

Hichigo stopped on the building he was on, frozen. A throbbing dull pain seeming to wrap around him like a vice. He had felt a twinge of it earlier, but had shaken it off. This was stronger, deeper now. It pulsed through him then stopped.

He took several breathes, looking back at the storm that was rumbling towards him. His attention averted by the sounds in the building below. A smile spread across his face.

x

Rukia bit her lip looking around her. The door she had climbed through banging loudly, behind her scaring her. She could only hope that Hichigo didn't hear it. She waited several moments on alert. Scanning the hall.

She tentatively stepped down the hall looking behind her every few steps. She was trying to head in the direction she had last felt Ichigo's reiatsu coming from. She checked the alien-looking watch on her arm.

She had to hurry, but in her haste she had gotten turned around and didn't know where she was going.

Then the thought, _what do I do when I find him_. _Will seeing me be enough?_ Urahara didn't tell her what to do once she got to him. She'd figure that out though.

She stopped, holding her breath, the back of her neck prickling. Her eyes wide as saucers, darting back and forth as she strained to hear.

Like a weight, she felt his eyes on her and she took off down the long corridor. Her bare feet barely touching the ground as she ran. But Hichigo was upon her in an instant.

She looked back out of the corner of her eye seeing his pale hand reaching for her. She darted to her right busting into an empty room, the door swinging wildly behind her catching Hichigo in the face. The door did nothing as Hichigo burst through sending wood flying everywhere.

Rukia flung herself to the left through another doorway seeing the wooden door from the one she just passed through fly by her and out the window. Rukia scrambled to her feet running for the next door across the room.

Hichigo's cackling metallic laughter filled the air as he burst into the room looking around wildly seeing Rukia as she slammed the door behind her in the next room.

"You little bitch. Where are you going?" Hichigo laughed, running to the door and kicking it open looking over the empty room and two other open doors, leading out into the rest of the building. But no Rukia.

His blood was boiling with excitement. She _**did **_know how to show a guy a good time.

Rukia stood flush against the wall in the next room, holding her breath, listening to Hichigo's voice. It sent chills up her spine, in the worst way. Her stomach fluttered.

The worst part of Ichigo was this monster that was chasing her. But a very big part of her loved it. She clenched her teeth, trying to push back the uncomfortable thoughts rising in her; her shallow breath coming in pants as she pressed her legs together.

Hichigo stopped on his way out of the room sniffing the air.

"Hmm."

Rukia's eyes widened as the silence sent another chill thru her. _Where was he?_

Rukia turned to run down the hall for the windows that would take her to the roof. A cold pale hand grabbed her ankle, snatched her up, throwing her against the wall.

"Hichigo!" Rukia choked out as she hit the far wall. Before she hit the ground his hand was around her throat, holding her up eye to eye with him.

"Hold still." He grinned as held her up effortlessly, giving her neck a slight squeeze.

Rukia, her legs dangling, lifted her hands to his face.

"Ha...do 33!" She choked out. A red flash went off in Hichigo's face. Though unharmed, the kido spell surprised him. Rukia landed on her feet running frantically out of the room.

Rubbing his eyes, grinning like a demon, Hichigo chased after her.

"You _**are **_crafty." He shouted bursting through the door, looking both ways before catching site of her. He shouted savagely running after her.

Rukia's breath caught as pale arms came from behind and snaked around her waist. She began to struggle, kicking her legs.

Hichigo's large hand grabbed and held her chin firmly, twisting her face to meet his. Her eyes widened staring in his narrowed yellow ones. He covered her lips in a deep kiss, his long tongue slithering into her mouth. His hips ground into hers, as his tongue invaded her mouth.

She moaned into his bruising kiss squirming in his arms. He felt like Ichigo, tasted like him but it was rawer, feral. Her body betrayed her, as her mound flooded.

He pulled back from the kiss covering her mouth with his hand. Rukia looked at him, pleading with her eyes, struggling fiercely in his grip.

"Be quiet." He growled, squeezing her to him as she struggled.

Rukia glowered at him, her body tense with anger... and something else. She gritted her teeth, turning away from him, feeling her skin flush.

He didn't release his steely hold, staring down at her. He felt her relax in his arms, finally, as she nodded.

"Good." He held her firmly against him, relishing having her in his own arms. He sunk his face in her soft, thick raven hair, breathing in her scent. Immediately his breathing got deep, heavy. Long breaths, savoring the smell of her. His hand slid gradually down her small frame and sunk between her legs.

Rukia squealed and began to wiggle in his arms again, not wanting him to touch her there and feel the wet warmth that was spreading. His hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

"I can take it from you..." He hissed excitedly. His statement accentuated by forceful squeeze. "I thought it only polite as your host, to ask….." His hot breath was in her ear again. His tongue flicked her ear lobe.

She relaxed again. He loosened his grip.

"You'll have to take it!"She shouted defiantly. Her foot slamming into his kneecap knocking him off balance. She slid from his grip running, as he stumbled backwards.

He grinned, standing easily.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He growled happily, his cock throbbing as he followed after her.

.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Exchange

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow!**

**A/N:** here it is true believers... lemons galore...

* * *

**Devi8**

**chapter 4– Exchange**

.

Rukia's panicked heart raced.

The window .. the windows to the roof so she could get out find Ichigo. She had focused on them willing her body to move faster and faster. It happened so quickly, though. She had hardly taken three strides when Hichigo's arm wrapped around her neck pulling her backwards to his tall lean muscular body.

She felt his heart drumming in his chest, looking up seeing the gleaming in his dangerous yellow eyes; the fierce lusty grin on his face, his teeth bared cruelly.

His grip was forceful, to let her know he meant it, but not enough to really hurt her. Or so it seemed, because when her back hit the wall he pushed her into, that was a different story. All the air left her lungs and she doubled over gasping. But Hichigo was there laughing, holding her up helpless, like a rag doll.

She clawed weakly at his face with one hand the other scratching at the hand that held her throat, still unable to breathe. He slammed her back into the wall taking a handful of hair and pulling her head down to the side sucking her neck, causing her to wince. She felt her nippled harden under the soft fabric of the gown she was wearing.

She gulped air down, wheezing. Her chest heaving, punching erratically as he swatted her hands away and kissed her mouth roughly.

"Get your... hands... off me.." Her demands muffled by his hot savage mouth on hers, his lips were hard and searching. His tongue roughly exploring her mouth.

Hichigo pulled back from the struggling Rukia, his eyes narrowed and raking over her body like hands. He took note of the device on her wrist.

"I have all day.." He said smugly, shoving her with slight force her against the wall to gain her understanding, as she began kicking. "Do you?"

Rukia face darkened, her body stiffened, her legs hanging almost lifeless. She was trying to look at the watch on her wrist. Hichigo took the hesitation to his advantage moving between Rukia's legs as he held her up, defenseless.

Her futile struggling began again, her neck stretched, teeth gritting has he tried to kiss her. Her legs open to the weight of his powerful body, flush with her petite one.

Her skin tingling, his body setting her on fire. His yellow eyes stared at her like an animal. Her protests were coming fewer, weaker in successions, as she seemed to steadily wilt in his grasp.

He ground his pelvis into her, into the sensitive flesh between her legs that was getting hotter, wetter more vulnerable each moment. She pushed in a spurt of desperation against him, her will failing her.

She moaned in spite of herself, as another grinding thrust of his hips sent a charge through her.

Hichigo smiled into the rough kisses he trailed over her lips, her cheek and neck, bearing his body against her writhing one, slowly. His hand kneading her thigh. The other hand still under her throat, though his grip only to keep her attention and hold her in place, not to inflict harm.. He pulled her leg around his waist to anchor her to him. Then pulling off his kimono with one hand, his wet lips drug across her skin, down to her chest.

His long white fingers sliding down her neck pulling down the strap of the flimsy gown she was wearing, kissing and licking her shoulder.

Rukia bit her lip to quiet her moans, her hands pushing fervently against Hichigo's firm chest, trying to resist the onslaught of heat and arousal that was about to engulf her.

His skin was hot, moist; his eyes closed, his lips roaming over Rukia's skin. Relishing the sensation of her, the taste of her; the feel of her petal soft supple skin in his, pliable and more willing each moment. His long wet tongue tasting her hungrily.

Rukia had flung her other leg behind him, locking them at her ankles, not realizing it. Her hands combing through his thick spiky white hair.

An urgent flurry of inflamed deep kisses erupted between them. For several minutes only pants and moans, the wet sound of lips tasting, tongues licking and sucking each other. The soft thud of Rukia's back against the wall when Hichigo pressed against her, and her answering soft high-pitched moan.

Hichigo unable to contain his excitement, grunted eagerly, his hands groping and mauling Rukia's small yet nubile body.

Rukia was lost in the heat of their kissing, her eyes closed, mouth and tongue available to the domineering Hichigo.

Hichigo's heart thundered in his chest, he pulled back from Rukia pulling the strap of her gown down further, her small breast jiggled slightly at their rough treatment. Hichigo smiled, almost in awe staring at them; his large hands cupping them, gently at first. So gently that Rukia opened her eyes, looking down at him. He was staring at her almost lovingly, taking enjoyment in touching her.

He stopped, teeth clinching, feeling her eyes on him. He looked up at her smiling as the rough mauling began again and he took her bullet hard nipple in his teeth seductively possessive, nipping her. Rukia rolled her head back, eyes closed, gasping in delight, her mound flooding with another gush of delight.

Hichigo's body rocked into Rukia as he sucked. She tightened her legs around his waist, her hands pulling at his hair.

His heavy breath hot on her skin. Hichigo stroked Rukia's thighs, then grabbed her breast kneading it several times before letting his hand roam down her body and between her legs... under her gown.

Rukia's breath caught, her eyes snapping open staring in his fierce smoldering gaze. Hichigo took his time sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, inching achingly closer to the juncture of her legs. Rukia swallowed hard as his hand stopped right before reaching her absolute hot wet apex. Her lips parted as if begging him to continue.

He his smug smile of triumph didn't damped her need for him to touch her. He finally did. Two long fingers sliding slowly over the wet fabric at the crotch of panties.

Rukia sighed in pleasured relief feeling his hands on her, where she needed and wanted it. Her legs tightening around his waist., her back arching into him pulling at his hair, moaning as he stroked her slowly.

Her watched her face. Up close with his own eyes now. How her face responded to HIS touch, not filtered through the lovesick "king".

His sensual rubbing on her hot flesh only stopped long enough for him to hook his finger on the crotch of her underwear and then touch her flesh directly. Moisture from her flooding sex slid all over the welcomed invading digits as he continued the sensual message of her swollen lips.

Rukia was out of her mind, turned on beyond belief. This was the part of Ichigo he tried to hide from her from himself. She would have to have a talk with him about that later. But now, now she wanted more. She'd have done anything he asked at that point.

Hichigo still watching Rukia respond to his light touch was holding himself at bay. She was so beautiful. Rukia wanting Rukia wanting to protect and fuck Rukia was one of the few things he and Ichigo actually agreed on.

The small yet powerful girl in his arms now, was more than he would have dreamed was possible.

He would have done anything she asked him at that point.

He mouth reclaimed hers in a bruising kiss as his fingers sunk into her. Rukia sucked Hichigo lips in approval, as he wiggled his two fingers around inside causing her to smile in a moan. Her eyes still closed. Her hips starting to rolling into him. He kissed her neck his hand stroking in and out of her. His mind tied to wrap around the feelings of he spongy hot tight flesh of her from the inside. Even this way she felt delicious.

On and on,in and out his hand pumped into her. Rukia's moans building quickly. Hichigo moved frantically his fingers jabbing into her like a machine. Rukia's legs tight stiff licked around him her mouth open, but only a muted cry of ecstasy escaping as she came hard on Hichigo thrusting fingers. He smiled proudly seeing her gratified face, her eyes staring into space as her orgasm took her. He stroked her neck kissing and sucking her moist skin as she stayed almost frozen in pleasure for several heartbeats.

He fumbled at his waist freeing his straining cock stroking it several times looking at his captures plaything, happy and orgasmic in his possession. Pulling back the fabric of her now soaking panties, he sunk himself into her; seeing her face respond happily as she looked down at him bowing her legs out giving him better access to her.

He sunk in slowing not wanting to miss anything. His head buried in her neck as he pushed in deeper and deeper into her tight hot silky sheath. Though so tight and warm, he almost came immediately she fit him too like she was made just for him.

"Oh... soo... goood..." Hichigo grunted settling into Rukia. Not moving as he willed himself to come. His cock throbbing wanting so badly to spill everything he had into her already. Rukia clung to him tightly holding still until he was ready to move.

His grunts were deep throat raw like an animal as he began moving out of Rukia's tightness, slowly. Then back in. then again. In … and out. In then out again. Gradually picking up his pace . His eyes closed tight, focusing . Not to come.. to feel and take as much pleasure from her as he could.

His rhythm picked up, his body slamming into hers. Her hot liquid flowing from between her legs down his shaft. Her smell filled he air, filled his nose. Clouding his senses egging him on to push deeper take her , take them both over the top.

If Ichigo would eventually reclaim her, he'd make sure she never forgot him. Him, Hichigo. His hips bucked into her one brutal lewd thrust after the other. Rukia moaning loudly scratching his back biting his lip.

She _**did**_ know how to show a guy a good time.

He kept his pace pounding into her. The thudding of her back against the wall. Coming louder but barely heard over Rukia's screams and Hichigo's grunting.

His breath ragged, an audible gasp as he felt her begin to tighten around him. Her insides throbbing. He grabbed her face, pulling her head down to face him

**"Cum for me!**" he commanded her with a sensuous lick to her pink open lips. She nipped at his tongue before closing her eyes and letting her body senses fall into the dizzying heady pleasure of another huge orgasm. Hichigo continued to pump into her as she cried out in release, her voice intense cry of overwhelming pleasure, almost shaking the walls around them.

X

I_chigo stopped. Pain... Pain filling him. There was something in the rain. Not thunder, not lightening but electric, powerful. It set his body on fire. Something that touched his core, his heart. It hurt._

_**Rukia. **_

_He looked back searching beyond Ra'Boem taunting him, beyond the sight of this helpless Rukia held in front of him like a toy. Beyond the rain, the forest... he clutched his chest in pain, strangling sharp pain overtaking him.._

X

Hichigo felt his heart tighten with choking pain, but he didn't stop pumping into Rukia. Pleasure building from his groin drowning out all else.

"You're mine... mine... mine..." he repeated with each brutal thrust. He rammed into fervently into Rukia, his hands digging into her back and thigh, crushing her close to him; spilling, releasing himself into her again and again with each impassioned thrust, roaring in pleasuring,his eyes wide unfocused.

x

_Ichigo stood in the clearing as tentacles wrapped around his legs. He turned away from the scene of the writhing Rukia in front of him, turning back to the forest and what lay beyond it. His head pounding like a bombing going off._

_The pain was over taking him. It had traveled up his torso gripping his heart like a clenched fist, shooting up his neck to his throat. Dark ropes of venom coursed thru his veins climbing up his body like vines ._

_He fell to his knees clawing at his neck. His throat closing up. His choked cry drowned out by the roll of thunder._

x

Rukia looked down at Hichigo, absently pulling up the gown over her shoulder. He had fallen at her feet clutching his throat, just moments before. Now he was slumped ragged raspy breaths coming from him. The room had grown darker in the short while she had been with him, and was grower darker still.

She extended her hand to him, eyes wide with concern.

"Hi- Hichigo?" she would need his help to find Ichigo.

"I...I won't.."

"Hichigo?"

"I won't let … him have you.."

"What?" Rukia looked at him puzzled, hesitating to touch him.

He grabbed her calf, squeezing roughly.

Rukia wiggled screaming kicking his hand with her other foot. Suddenly his grip eased as he grabbed his throat.

Rukia saw a current of dark color growing up through Hichigo's back like vines. It was rapidly coursing up his back to his neck.

His head snapped up, his eyes wild wide.

"ARRHGGGGHHHHH!"

Rukia snatched her hand back pressing herself against the wall.

Hichigo arched his body up shouting in pain. His fingers curled, his face contorted, dark color riding up his chest, neck and onto his face.

Rukia was torn .. whether to stay or go.

The devious glare that Hichigo gave her. A hollow mask slowly appearing on his face, one long striped horn of the mask already protruding from his head, made her decision.

Rukia slid quickly along the wall, never taking her eyes from him until she was out the door.

.

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5 Awake

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow!**

Story concept DH..

* * *

**Devi8**

**chapter 5 – Awake**

**.**

Rukia ran madly down the hall, not looking back. Slowing only to cover her ears from the pained wails of Hichigo as he was overtaken... But by what?

Was she too late? If this was happening to Hichigo then what had happened to Ichigo. She still had no idea where he was.

Rukia climbed thru the window. The sky was much darker than when she had gone into the building. Even running thru the hall it hadn't seemed like it had become so dark. Was it night-time? Black clouds filled the sky and the wind had picked up. It smelled moist, like there was rain.

She checked her watch... she still had some 45 minutes, 'or so'. Maybe Urahara had been wrong about the time.

She closed her eyes trying to feel Ichigo's reiatsu. Nothing... nothing! Just cold. She could hear thunder in the distance.

"ICHIIIIGOOOOO!" she shouted into the sky, ready to cry. She looked around. Which way? Where was she supposed to go?

She heard shattering glass behind her. She opened her eyes turning, and seeing an incensed Hichigo charging her.

Rukia shunpoed across the rooftop and then to the next one but Hichigo was on her, relentless.

"MINE!" he shouted, his voice cracked and heavy. His normal pale skin, now dark bluish-green. Whatever was attacking him had made its way to his mask creeping in at the edges.

"Hichigo please... I have to find Ichigo." Rukia pleaded ducking and barely dodging the crazed Hichigo.

He grabbed and reached for her roaring.

"Please let me help him..."

Hichigo roared louder, his muscles flexed and pumping.

"And you.."she added hastily. "I can help you both. Just tell me where he is."

"Why should I? I'm tired of sharing you."

Rukia's eyes widened, confused and unsettled by his statement. She ducked out of his grasp barely, appearing on a building to his left.

"Hichigo. Please." She begged. He disappeared. She was on alert looking around watching the dark sky for him, then turning searching the horizon and back again.

"If I can't have you..." his high-pitched angry voice came from above her. Rukia just dove out-of-the-way as he landed at her side. He swung at her grazing her shoulder. She shunpoed across the rooftop, her gown strap falling off.

His familiar cruel smile spreading on his face.

Before Rukia could turn to shunpo, Hichigo was behind her his hand raised to strike her. Rukia fell back to the ground.

Hichigo stopped, the poison affecting him receding from his mask. His chin was lifted, his hand still raised but unmoving. His face relaxing just a moment, the mask that had manifested falling away into nothing. A smirk on his lips, the black blade at his throat, piercing his skin.

"I meant what I said..." Ichigo coughed out, bent over but holding Zangetsu quite firmly at Hichigo's throat.

"Ichigo!" Rukia stood, tears welling in her eyes as Ichigo grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him, his chest was heaving. He was barely able to stand.

"I won't let ANYONE hurt Rukia, especially you!" He pushed Hichigo back with the tip of his blade.

"Ahh, there you are..." Hichigo said nonchalantly lowering his hand, the semi-madness that was taking him, slowing subsiding. "You've looked better."

"So have you." Ichigo coughed, noting their similar venom markings. Rukia stroked his chest. He glanced down at her smiling. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he returned his attention and statement to Hichigo.

"Helping... in my own way.." Hichigo said shrugging.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to _**our**_ Rukia..."

Rukia looked puzzled. Ichigo took exception to the word _**OUR**_.

"I didn't know what as going on in that little light show you had going on... I knew she wouldn't be able to get you out; and you're so resistant to my help any other time.. so I got _**our**_ little Rukia screaming," Hichigo winked at Rukia, she blushed scowling at him. "And I knew you'd come running.."

"Hmph.. Right." Ichigo scoffed not believing a word of it.

"... It worked didn't it."

Ichigo raised Zangetsu again.

"Ichigo." Rukia was beaming.

"Are you okay?" he stroked her back, not taking his eyes from Hichigo.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Hichigo rolled his eyes in disgust at the exchange, pacing like a caged animal.

They looked around, the sky was still, dark though the wind had died down.

"How do we get out?" she asked. She had Ichigo, but they were still there. There was an awkward silence as the three looked around.

"Don't look at me." Hichigo said shrugging and taking a seat on the edge of the building. "I don't even know how she got in here." He watched Rukia behind the veil of his white bangs.

Before Ichigo could ask, Rukia yelped looking down at her wrist. The watch face closing like an eye lid then opening to reveal an eye-ball like the one that was presumably still on her chest in the world of the living. It looked at she and then Ichigo. Thin ropes of light wrapping around their forearms.

Rukia felt a powerful charge go through her as she was yanked from Ichigo's arms.

Rukia screamed, her eyes opening, her chest heaving at once as if she just surfaced from a deep pool of water. She looked around, her eyes trying to register her surroundings. She was on the futon... In Urahara's! She looked down seeing Yoruichi staring up at her.

"Rukia?.. Are you alright?" Her deep voice was grounding her, calming Rukia down.

"Mmm." Rukia nodded. "Ichigo.!" Rukia sprang up moving to Ichigo's side. Her knee landing in the middle of Yoruichi's tail.

"Mmwwoooooooaaarr!" Yoruichi's yelled, Rukia not even noticing as she looked down on Ichigo, stroking his hair.

"Oh, Ichigo."

Yoruichi glared at Rukia her claws slowly rising from her paw. But she thought because of the current situation she would let it slide this time and instead pouted stroking her sore appendage.

Rukia stroked Ichigo's chest, a worried look on her face.. His body was covered up to his neck in the same vine-looking venom as in his inner world.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmmm." He slowly roused, his eyes fluttering before they slowly opened. Rukia smiled beaming as his beautiful light brown eyes stared up at her.

Ichigo was happy and relieved, Rukia's face was the first thing he saw.

"Rukia." He said breathlessly, as if he hadn't just seen her moments ago. His hand reached up caressing her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Same here." She helped him sit up.

"But don't you ever do that again!" he shouted scowling at her

"WHAT?"

"What were you thinking coming in .. here ...there with Hichigo. He's dangerous! You could have been killed!"

"I went to get you. **You **could have died!" She crossed her arm glaring at him.

"I can take care of myself!"

"So you were just _resting_ these last few days!" her sarcastic tone stung him.

"Well, no. But that's no excuse!"

"Why can't you just say thank you!"

"Thank you.. but don't ever do that again!"

"I let you get away with that 'I'm in control' crap because it makes you feel good, but don't think you can just order me around all the time!"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"And how were you planning on keeping me safe when you were unconscious, you idiot?"

He stopped, thinking, backed into a corner of logic.

"Well... how'd you get in there anyway?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow looking to her right. Ichigo followed Rukia's eyes to Kisuke who had watched the two bicker, chuckling to himself.

"Hi..." Kisuke said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you're up and around."

"Kisuke! Where do you get off sending her in there?"

"Someone had to go on... seeing how you have a soft spot for her... I thought she was the best choice."

Another wall of logic hit Ichigo in the face. Kisuke smiled waiting for a retort from the furious substitute shinigami.

"I've told you about Hichigo. He could have killed her.."

"But you wouldn't let that happen, now would you?"Kisuke's voice full of smug confidence.

Rukia looked at Urahara. The realization that he had sent her there with nothing but a flimsy gown on, not necessarily to find Ichigo but to goad Hichigo and thus break Ichigo out of whatever stupor he was in.

"Why, that sneaky bastard," Rukia said under her breath, staring at Kisuke.

"Urahara!" Ichigo shouted trying to get to his feet but Kisuke was already at the door of the room.

"It worked didn't it. I'll leave you two alone. Ichigo, if you're hungry I'll send Ururu in with some food. And if your hungry for something else..." He looked at Rukia lustfully. "We'll leave you two love birds to it."

Ichigo picked up the tea-cup that Kisuke had been drinking from throwing it at him. Kisuke closed the fusuma just in time.

Rukia stared at the still raving orange haired boy that she'd do anything for as he paced and fused at her, not hearing a word he said but happy he was back to his normal disagreebale self.

"You idiot." Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo's neck, stopping his rant, kissing him fully deeply on the lips. Ichigo gazed down at his petite lover, her deceptively strong arms squeezing him in a loving embrace. He dipped down picking her up , kissing her back.

.

to be continued...

**A/N**... no I didn't forget about **IchixRuki Lemon, they'll be up next in the last chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 Crown

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.

**Happy B-day Deviant Hollow!**

* * *

**Devi8**

**Chapter 6 – Crown**

**.**

"_she liked it... a lot."_

Ichigo's clinched his jaw.

"_you know she did and its killing you."_

Still, the orange haired substitute shinigami remained quiet. His light brown eyes staring intensely yet focusing on nothing. The warm air in the steam filled bathroom soothed his aching muscles but his mind was being tormented. The dripping faucet echoed loudly. His bum started to hurt on the small stool he sat on. A sudsy wash cloth in his hands. His wet orange hair standing defiantly in all the moisture.

"_she likes me more." _

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, the muscles of his lean arms and tight stomach tensing. He was being goaded, he knew it, but he wouldn't fall for it.

"Hardly." He managed to say keeping his cool. Sitting up straight on the small stool. He dipped a ladle into the small bucket of hot water pouring it over his back. "You can you shut up now. It's not like I'll ever let you have her."

"_we'll see.." _

Ichigo closed his eyes trying to focus on something, anything to drown out Hichigo's taunting voice.

The thought of her with **'him',** was starting to gnaw at his gut.

Ichigo froze, his eyes opening to slits, cutting to the side, as the bathroom door opened... then closed slowly.

He didn't move only watching his bare leg. The poison of Ra'Boem receding down his calf, most of his body free of the vile attack now.

They were still at Urahara's. Ichigo didn't want to go home and have his sisters see him the way he was.

He had eaten for 10 men and was happy to eat more before Urahara convinced him to bathe while Tessai, Ururu and Jinta went go get more food

Once in the quiet of the bath, Hichigo's taunting had started. His explicit details of his time with Rukia running like an internal porno he couldn't stop.

Ichigo heard the soft rustle of fabric, but even before that, he knew who it was. He could smell her down the hall when she began undressing, changing into his favorite outfit. Nothing. Then put on the robe that had just fallen softly at her feet. He'd know her reiatsu anywhere now, even if she were a million miles away.

He sighed heavily. She had saved him again. Though her methods were unconventional. He owed her so much, and felt he had so little to give.

He heard Hichigo's laughter echoing in his head. He closed his eyes again, tight, biting his lip. Until soft, small warm hands wrapped lovingly around his firm chest. Then small but supple soft breasts met with his bare back and soft warm loving lips kissed and pecked at his broad shoulders. His eyes closed, relaxed, happy, into the sensation of Rukia's kisses.

"I thought you could use some help getting washed up." She said softly in his ear. Her voice making him melt, though he remained still. He felt Hichigo sulk into the back of his mind, he smiled then.

He may have had her once, but never again. Ichigo had her now. Forever.

Rukia knelt behind Ichigo her hands trailing down his chest absorbing his warmth, his maleness. Hichigo just a shadow of the real thing. Her hands draped around him at his waist and she began stroking his thighs sensually, taking her time to feel and knead each muscle.

Ichigo closed his eyes enjoying the increasingly erotic massage as Rukia's hands trailed higher up on his thighs. Ichigo couldn't help but tense as her hands heated him, aroused him. The sleeping giant between his legs beginning to wake the moment she touched him.

Rukia hands kept moving closer together over his body meeting right above his crotch. Ichigo gasped looking down at the almost disembodied small hands as they pleasured and teased him. But not touching the now fully erect shaft.

Rukia giggled to herself, her head against Ichigo's back feeling his body respond to her ministrations. When his breath caught,as he was expecting her to touch him...

Her eyes widened as his large hand firmly took her wrist stopping her. She sat up. He said nothing but pulled her arm until she stood, walking slowly in front of him.

Her small beautiful body was a sight to see. Her thick dark hair framing the beautiful soft curves of her face. She always tried to look tough, fierce. But it never diminished her beauty. Though Ichigo like seeing her like this the most. Sexy, soft, naked, a bit vulnerable and all his.

He still had his head down, though his eyes were staring at her lustfully. She couldn't tell, his expression hidden by his damp hair in his eyes. She stood just a breath from him, his head at her flat belly, her neatly shaved thatch just a taste away.

"Ichigo?"

He didn't answer. Playing sullen.

She lifted her hands stroking his hair stepping just a bit closer to him. His mouth turned up at the corner smiling.

Rukia ran her fingers slowly, affectionately thru his hair, leaning gently against his head. He still hadn't looked up her.

She glanced down at his foot. The retreating poison barely visible now. Maybe it had some after effect that had caused him to lose... interest.

The thought jolted her. She'd love him just the same though.

She stroked his hair, her eyes closed. _Oh, Ichigo._

Ichigo was grinning lasciviously now. Thinking of all the ways he could take her. His hands raised slowly taking her calves in his palms stroking softly, his head rolling lightly on her belly until his he turned to the side and he planted soft feather light kisses across her skin.

Rukia quivered under the touch of his gentle hot lips. His kisses continued as his hands navigated up the back of Rukia's legs, over her firm muscular thighs to her round ass that was the perfect handful for him. He gave her cheeks a firm squeeze causing Rukia to wiggle in his grasp. Then his hands slid up to her hips and he held her in place. His gentle kisses sinking lower down her belly to the sweetness between her legs.

Rukia's hands gripped Ichigo's wet hair. He smiled wincing as she pulled roughly, anticipating what was coming next. He didn't tease her too long, sinking his head down on her mound kissing achingly soft and slowly.

Rukia rolled her hips into his lips mewing softly when his hungry tongue slithered out flicking her clit in short quick successions.

Rukia began to bow her legs allowing him greater ease to taste her. Ichigo smiled, feeling her succumb to him. He looked up at her rosy flushed face. She smiled down frustrated that he had stopped but happy to see him smiling.

He pulled her closer lifting her one leg over his so that it was positioned behind him then the other. She was straddling him now. His strong arms easily holding her weight as she slowly slid down over him her legs spreading wide and onto his waiting stiff cock. Her body tensing in delight as he stared at her hungrily, filling warm tight entrance.

Rukia gasped for air as her body settled down on him, completely. She panted softly wrapping her arms around his neck Their eyes locked, unblinking.

Ichigo gripped Rukia bottom, his large hands kneading and squeezing her small cheeks as he began bouncing her, sliding her up and down his rigid hot length. Watching her face fade from one delighted expression to the next.

_**So.. fucking ...beautiful...**_ He said to himself with each thrust.

Ichigo panted, his hands working Rukia's ass as her sliding over him became faster. She let her head hang back,reveling in the intense sensations of Ichigo filling her again and again.

Ichigo tried to watch her while he licked her neck, or sucked on her nipples. Stopping only to watch Rukia sensually, bend to his will.

She was his to pleasure, to fuck... to love. He shuddered thinking about. Rukia's head rolled up, her huge eyes staring into his, almost as if she'd heard his thoughts. The idea sent another heady rush through him, causing his cock to throb.

"Ahhh... Ichi- Ichigo..."

"What?" He whispered gazing intently at her.

He kept pumping into her, knowing what she was trying to say. The silky tight warmth between her legs squeezing him frantically now. But he loved hearing her say it.

"I'm cumming."

He sunk his long fingers deeper into the hot flesh of her ass, ramming her onto his length, shamelessly, roughly the way she liked it, as he watched her orgasm cast almost anguished pleasured look over her. His feet slipping on the wet bathroom floor, as he tried to gain some footing. Rukia's legs wrapping tight around his waist. His mouth took hers in an eager kiss, sucking her tongue as she milked him.

Ichigo grunted into their kiss, his hips popping into her erratically. A sweet high moan of ecstasy filled the bathroom and more than likely the rest of Urahara Shoten as Rukia felt the hot fluid from Ichigo burst into her like a dam breaking. Wave after wave of his essence filling her, spilling from her, on to the already wet bathroom floor.

Ichigo's hands gripped Rukia's flesh turning it bright red instantly. His body languidly pumped into her. His vision blurring in blinding euphoria...

x

Ichigo's hand stroked the bath water lazily, smiling as he looked down on the napping Rukia as she lay between his legs, her head on his chest, in the bathtub. The hadn't left the bathroom for almost two hours.

He looked at his fingers pruning. They'd have to get out soon. But not just yet. He leaned down kissing her on the side of her face.

"You're mine, you hear."

"Mmm." she moaned happily, half sleeping, snuggling closer to him.

.

"Are those two ever coming out of there. I need to take a shower!" Jinta complained to Kisuke, who was trying to bell a laughing Yoruichi.

Jinta had helped bring in enough food for an army and now all he wanted was just a shower and bed.

"It might be a while, Jinta." Kisuke said stopping after losing Yoruichi when she ran under a small table.

"What the hell are they doing in there?"

"You'll know soon enough, Jinta. Go use my bathroom." Kisuke said smiling and pushing the incensed fiery haired boy down the hall.

.

**~epilogue~**

**.**

Rukia stood in her red dress that tied under her bust, the one Ichigo loved the most, smiling while waiting in line. Her mouth-watering and a pocket full of money that Ichigo had given her.

The girl behind the counter had mousy brown hair but bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her smile was wide and sincere.

"Welcome back to Duchess Berries, Miss Kuchiki. How may I help you today?"

Rukia looked around blushing. Had she really been in that many times... Yes. But she didn't care. Ichigo spoiled her and today was a celebration. A celebration of what? Who cared.

Rukia rattled off the not so short list of sweets she was purchasing and several minutes later the girl came back with boxes full of chocolates.

Rukia handed over her monies not bothering to count the change trying to get to one of the confections on top.

"Thank You Miss Kuchiki please come again." Rukia waved almost apologetically. She thought she should lay low for a while.

She headed down the sidewalk. The late afternoon light was fading fast. Fall was coming. But they had a few more days of summer left and Rukia planned to make the most of them with Ichigo. He would probably be upset that she bought so much, but she'd make it up to him.

Eyes watched Rukia from the increasing shadows. Whispering to themselves.

Rukia stopped in her tracks, a chocolate covered jelly strawberry in her mouth, looking casually over her shoulder. Glancing back and forth around only seeing streets filling with people and cars.

"Hmm?" Her mouth full of sweets as she turned, but it was nothing.

Rukia shrugged it off heading back to the train station. Ichigo would be expecting her and the last thing she wanted was for him to be running over the city looking for her.

Rukia froze, her heart tightening. Thick reiatsu and a child's scream filled the air around her. Rukia scanned the crowd looking for the child no one else seemed to have heard it though some sensitive humans were feeling the effects of the foul reiatsu.

Without hesitation Rukia took her soul-candy.

"Mmmm. Duchess Berries."

WHHAAPP! Rukia slapped her artificial soul's hand.

"You're just supposed to hold it until I get back. That's all." The mod-soul looked unaffected by Rukia's statement. "I meant it!"

"Right. Right." The grinning mod-soul said looking through the bags. Rukia scowled taking off over the city after the hollow. She had time to dispense with the hollow and still make it to the train and meet Ichigo.

Jumping above the increasingly crowded streets Rukia searched for the crying child. Turning to her left and heading to the park when she heard another shrill scream.

"Hey! Wait!" Rukia yelled after her. It was a little blond girl, in a bright blue dress. She was missing her shoes and her socks were torn. Rukia sped after her.

"Wait! You're in danger!"

She could feel the hollows reiatsu near by obviously searching for the little girl too.

"Please." Rukia said seeing the girl darting between trees then disappearing. "Wait! I can help you."

Rukia treaded through the thick bushes where she had last seen the girl. She shouted for the child to come out so she could help her moving deep and deeper into the depths of the forest.

Rukia stopped, turning frantically hear muffled sobs.

"Hello?" Rukia listened intently following the sounds, finally coming to a small clearing seeing the small girl huddled against a tree curled in a ball.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The girl continued to sob as Rukia slowly walked to her.

"I won't hurt you...Whats your name?"

The sobs stopped as Rukia stood within feet of the little girl, who looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, malicious and gleaming.

"Oh, you know my name... Rukia."

"What?" Rukia jumped back pulling out her zanpakutou.

Wild cackling erupted as the girl burst into hundreds of tentacles and Ra'Boem's grotesque form rose in the middle of them.

Rukia stood back steadying Sode no Shirayuki.

"Ahh, my little shinigami princess... so beautiful, yet soo ignorant... Do you think you can take me on. You have no Idea what painful pleasure I have in store for you."

Rukia huffed her face snarled in a grimace. The lewd hollow cackled louder, very pleased with himself.

Rukia's fierce, focused face relaxed into a smug smile as she stepped back.

"Fool." she scoffed with a small laugh.

"What's so funny? **You're **the fool. To think you fell for the same trick twice."

Rukia's smiled widened.

"She didn't."

Ra'Boem turned at the sound of Ichigo's deep growl of a voice. The silent slash of Zangetsu taking his head from the grotesque mound that could only be his shoulders.

The perverted hollowed cried out in shock unable to stop his fade to oblivion.

.

~end.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
